


Little Mommy

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	Little Mommy

（一）  
路易斯·菲戈始终难以忘记那一天。  
当他靠近更衣室的大门，当他隐约听见另一端传来的呜咽声——像极了某种被主人遗弃在冬日雪地里的幼崽，蜷缩在脏兮兮的雪水里无助地抽噎着。  
一定是那个可怜的小家伙，菲戈似笑非笑地勾动着嘴角。他的里斯本男孩，他的更衣室玩物；是绿茵场上穿着黑色及膝球袜的粉色小马驹，也是男人心底滚烫的月亮和捣碎的光。

克里斯蒂亚诺的第一次性征分化来得过分唐突。暴烈而青涩的甜橙花香气胡乱充斥在通往更衣室的走廊里，大方地勾引着克拉托沃训练场的每一位Alpha轮流造访房间，用一根根火热的阴茎将他湿漉漉的肉穴尽数灌满。  
菲戈是当天第一个进入更衣室的人，也是最后一个。他把男孩的手反剪在背后，将红色的主场队服堪堪掀起至乳尖以上的位置。发情期的蜜壶湿软得一塌糊涂，在规律性的收缩中卖力将男人胀大的性器吞吃至更深的地方。他的阴囊拍打着男孩被淫液浸湿的臀肉，附和着交合处浪荡而欢愉的水声。  
他那漂亮的丰沙尔男孩，是肉做的苹果，是泥浆裹挟的欲望。他们交换着陌生的信息素和热烈的吻，像两条紧紧缠绕的蛇。  
菲戈仍然记得自己后来是如何将克里斯整个地环抱在怀里，又是如何从正面大开大合地操干他已经高潮过两次的淫穴。男孩始终只是低声呜咽，间或红着一双湿漉漉的眼睛望向菲戈的脸，又长又卷的睫毛如同被打湿后的蝴蝶的翅膀，随着身体被顶弄时的起伏而颤动。初初成熟的生殖腔像湿润的花苞一样乖顺地张开了嘴巴，引逗着菲戈将自己的阴茎捅向了肉穴的深处——就像之前经历的每一次，他带着自己的小男孩练习点球时把足球大力灌入球门那样。  
他俯身在克里斯耳边胡乱地亲吻着，喊他puta*，也喊他的名字。他的马德拉岛男孩像一颗熟透了的石榴——眼睛、睫毛、颧骨、嘴唇，还有高高翘起至薄薄腹肌处的淡粉色阴茎和形状姣好的阴囊——身体四肢的每一处都如同花房里烂熟透红的石榴籽，散发着浓烈呛人的淫荡香气。  
菲戈始终记得男孩一面哭叫着央求他不要射在里面，一面随着他碾压至前列腺的猛力操干爽到蜷起脚趾，浪叫着射出稀薄体液的模样。在过往的发情期里，菲戈从未标记过任何一位omega，成熟的葡萄牙男人不愿与除自己未来伴侣外的人有如此紧密的联结——当然，在他把裹挟着浓郁信息素的精液全数灌进男孩滚烫的蜜壶深处时，所有的原则都成了可笑的后话。  
他抱着浑身透湿的马德拉岛男孩滑坐在更衣室的地板上。空气中弥散着的也许是水果发酵后微酸的香气——他记不大清了。  
国家队比赛日结束后，俱乐部的常规比赛占用了他们大部分的时间。他的男孩自上回发情期过后便再也没有单独出现在更衣室里。

如今，当菲戈再次推开大门，入眼便是年轻的葡萄牙17号正蜷曲着双腿窝在角落里低声呜咽的样子。对方似乎还未来得及更换队服，贴身的白色低胸T恤和紧身牛仔裤的搭配让菲戈看了有些发笑。他大着胆子凑近了男孩的身边，伸手揉了揉小家伙柔软卷曲的头发。  
克里斯立刻像一只受惊的兔子般弹了起来，身子差点撞在了更衣室的隔板上。菲戈伸手托住了他的后脑勺，把那颗不安分的脑袋固定在自己的掌心里。  
“路易斯……”  
半晌，他的小男孩终于抬起头，红着眼睛唤他的名字。软软糯糯的声音像马德拉岛吹来的海风。  
克里斯有一双讨人喜欢的眼睛：微微下垂的眼角削弱了眉眼间锐利的锋芒，这让他在某些时刻看起来就像受了委屈的幼崽——需要被轻一下重一下地抚弄着后颈，需要被包围在人群中感受热切的目光。  
他的男孩会在训练时偷偷躲在队友身后，用搭在脖子上的毛巾勾住对方的身子，在闹剧得逞的时候傻兮兮地笑开一口不怎么整齐的白牙；会在离冠军奖杯仅有一步之遥的球场上哭成泪人，靠在队友的颈窝处含混不清地抽噎。他的四周簇拥着千万人的欢呼与爱意——可尖锐的鞋钉会刺伤他，柔软的爱亦然。  
菲戈不知道克里斯到底经历了什么，男孩的状态看起来糟糕透了，他甚至比前一阵子更瘦了些。  
“路易斯……我可能病了……也许不能继续踢球……”  
马德拉岛男孩将那颗毛茸茸的脑袋伏在菲戈的肩膀上，断断续续地闷声呜咽着。

菲戈推掉了当天所有的训练，陪着他的男孩进行了极其细致地诊察。所有检查完毕后，私人医生将菲戈单独请到了走廊尽头的面谈室里。他的男孩安静地耷拉着脑袋靠坐在休息区的椅子上，巨大的医疗器械闪烁着明红色的指示灯光，映着一张神情怏怏的脸。  
拿到诊疗报告的时候，菲戈反反复复和医生确认着结果——他该怎么告诉克里斯，告诉那个在球场上莽莽撞撞一身孤勇的葡萄牙男孩：他的身体非常健康，过分活跃的生殖腔在吸收了来自成熟Alpha的体液后孕育出了完整且尚在发育阶段的胚胎。由于没有避孕类药物的干预，孩子已经在母体的生殖腔内安然地度过了大半个月的时间。  
他几乎不敢相信——菲戈曾经接触过的所有omega都有着最基本的避孕常识，或通过药剂、或直接对生殖腔进行手术改造。他们总是尽可能地降低自己的受孕风险，这多少算得上一种自我保护的警觉。  
菲戈由此错误地判断了马德拉岛男孩的行为——他本以为平日里被男男女女簇拥着的青年人早已深谙其中的门道——事实却是，原本大有可为的葡萄牙新秀可能因为意外受孕前途无望。这对于极度渴望胜利的他的男孩而言，无异于噩梦。  
“路易斯，怎么样了？”  
克里斯不知什么时候出现在身后，双手自然地攀上菲戈的脖子，顶着一头柔软卷发的脑袋好奇地凑近男人手里攥着的报告单。  
“哦克里斯——没什么，我正在和医生聊一些——总之，你的身体很健康，只是需要注意训练的强度和项目……”  
菲戈不知道自己是否在逻辑混乱的表述中让男孩觉察出了什么。他无意撒谎，这从不是他对事的态度。但在自己彻底理清头绪、找到最好的解决办法之前，隐瞒也许是唯一的选择。

“请给我准备一套最好的方案……对，避免伤害母体……他将成为世界上最优秀的球员……”  
挂断电话的时候，菲戈抬头望了一眼窗外悬铃木高大的枝干，深色的树影正婆娑着洒落在开阔的草坪上。彼时的克里斯总是喜欢在斜斜的草坡前踢球，一边摆弄着脚下灵巧缭乱的花活，一边笑闹着朝他挤弄眉眼。  
初初离家的马德拉岛男孩毫不掩饰对菲戈的依赖与亲昵——他们不时便有机会以这样的方式消磨假日，直到太阳沉沉坠入山坡的另一端。

（tbc）

*puta：葡语，类似于bitch


End file.
